


this is enough

by imrnlyn



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Au where dating is okay and not scandalized, F/M, Mutual Pining, Plotless porn, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, pls read notes, thats the context, they like each other but she doesnt want to commit yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn
Summary: They end up tangled between her sheets when he was just supposed to drop her off home.





	this is enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a part of a chaptered fic I’m making which will probably take too long for me to finish (hopefully next year) but I finished this ahead because I was bored on christmas eve and wanted to try if I could write smut hahahaha
> 
> I’m just posting this hoping for feedbacks if my smut writing skills are good 😂
> 
> Also, I’m posting this on Christmas day so Merry Christmas!!

Tonight, they were having a dinner celebration for Yoseob’s solo album release.

“So you mean to tell me, you never dated anyone in college?” Dujun asked, his pitch raising towards the end. She hums in reply and says, “I was too busy working my ass off at school.” “But that’s, like, where all the cute people are.” She points her chopsticks at him, “But pretty boys won’t make me ace my exams now would they?” “Seems fair.” Dujun replies but Jisoo decides to butt in, “Fuck that. You probably told them that you’re ex was a fucking international pop star or some shit. Top that.” Yes, she’s getting drunk but her friend doesn’t even try to make a smart rebuttal to that because it would, for sure, result to a longer argument and she and Junhyung are going to be stuck in the middle of it. After all, they were in fact each other’s ex of some sort. But not ex-boyfriend, that’s for sure. She just says, “I’m not that proud of myself so shut up and just drink.”

It was just around one in the morning when they decided to call it a night because it was just a Thursday and there was still work tomorrow. Everyone was saying their good byes and she was the only one without a ride. “Junhyung, take this one home will you?” Dujun points at her. “No, I’m just going to take a cab.” She replies. “I’m not letting you take a cab home it’s one in the morning for crying out loud. It’s not safe. Get in the car.” Jisoo says pushing her to the direction of where Junhyung parked his car. “Yeah. Get it in the car.” Junhyung says laughing at Jisoo because of how drunk she appears to be when we all know she isn’t the slightest bit drunk. She just wants to look the part.

The ride was silent until they turn to her apartment building. “Do you want to... uhm... coffee?” She asks and she sees him think for a split second before saying “Sure, I’d like that.” So he parks his car and they were now in her apartment. He was on the couch and she was having a mental battle with herself in the kitchen because she invited him up here. Why did she invite him in? She was already spending a good amount of time in her kitchen when she realized she should just come clean. So she sat beside him on the couch and tell him, “I forgot I don’t drink coffee.” He looks at her. “I don’t know why I offered you coffee.” He then smiles and she can’t help but notice the fondness in his eyes. Stop doing that, she wants to tell him. But she knows she loves the look on him. “I know, I was actually wondering the same thing.”

We were silent for a few minutes before he turned to her so she looks back at him. He was looking too deep into her, she couldn’t look away. She caught the split second his eyes faltered from hers and onto her lips. She knew what was going to happen and she let him. He leaned in, ever so slowly. Maybe he was afraid that she would push him away, but she doesn’t. They were alone and there was no one else to hide from. The kiss is soft at first. It was gentle and she was melting right into it. It wasn’t rushed and it felt like they had all the time in the world. He put a hand on her neck right under her ear as he angled her to deepen the kiss and her hand flies to his wrist. His palm sending her a weird feeling that makes her want more. Like kissing wasn’t enough. She takes this as a chance to hold the sides of his torso, gripping the fabric of his shirt into her fists as he turns his body to face her. Her vision was slightly starting to blur from the pleasure his kisses were giving her. He leads her to lay her back on the sofa then breaks away to catch his breath. She opens her eyes and see him right above her. Like he was marveling at the sight of her and she can’t help but fidget feeling like she’s exposed herself too much. Because she never thought she’d ever see him like this. But maybe she did when she offered him the coffee she didn’t even have. It didn’t take long for him to kiss her again, different this time. There was longing as he sucked on her bottom lip and his tongue in her mouth. She could feel his fingertips at the hem of the dress she was wearing. He breaks away and asks, “May I?” She just nods, too embarrassed to mouth out the words ‘yes’ or maybe it was because she was breathing so heavily. Then she feels his hand on her thigh, she slightly gasps before he’s back to kissing her. With his hand working their way up and down her skin, caressing it, his lips leave hers. He trails butterfly kisses along her jaw, leaving a long one at the bottom of her ear that sends her groaning at the back of her throat. He proceeds to leave wet kisses on his way down before settling at the junction between her shoulder and neck. He gives it a lick that sends her hooking her leg, the one he’s been caressing, onto his back. He then travels his hand further up onto her waist and she feels herself letting go of everything. He sucks on her collarbone and she was too blissed out to even care if it would leave marks in the morning.

He goes back to her lips, giving her hungry kisses that have been long overdue. She tries breaking away with a sigh to tell him ‘we should stop’ in between giving her soft kisses as she cards her fingers in his hair, tugging at the ends. She’s saying no but her actions say otherwise. He seems to ignore her until a few more kisses later when he asks her, “should we stop?” She doesn’t reply because her mind and heart are telling her very different answers. “Do you want me to stop?” he asks again. To that question she knows the answer, she shakes her head no. He smiles at her before giving her a long kiss and asking, “Can I take you to bed?” Her mind was going haywire and she couldn’t think of a way to answer so she just grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him in to another kiss hoping it would suffice as an answer. She fools herself into thinking she was leading this time until he lifts her back from the couch and her legs automatically round up his waist. “Where’s your room?” He asks. “The white door,” She answers in between leaving kisses all over his face.

They were a tangle of limbs on the way to the bedroom. He was holding her up by her ass. She had her legs around his waist as he carried her. At some point, she ended up crashing her back on the wall from all the frantic kissing that was happening as they staggered on the way to the bedroom. “God!” she exclaimed maybe a bit too loud because the pleasure he was giving her was cancelling out the pain from the sudden collision. “Sorry,” he managed to say, smiling into the kiss. He settles her gently onto the bed. Like if he dropped her, she would break into a million tiny pieces. She shimmies up so her head was on the pillow and he climbs over her. She cups his face with both her palms and she could feel it. She’s sure she’s fallen in love with him again. He breaks away to breath and she looks at him hovering above her. Junhyung takes this opportunity to lift her dress up and over her head. Now that’s out of the way, never in her life did she think she’d be thanking dresses or whoever first made them for being so easy to take off. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asks again and this time she answers, “Yes.” Junhyung then takes his shirt off, leaving it to drop on the floor together with her dress. He stoops down to leave a trail of kisses on her stomach, the valley between her breasts, and her neck that has her squirming under his touch. He ends it with a long open-mouthed kiss before he’s fumbling with his jeans to take them off, too. She takes in the sight of him already hard in his boxers and tells herself that this was really happening.

She laid there on bed, all spread out for him to take and she’s going to let him. Junhyung sneaks a hand to her back to unhook her bra and she feels her ears and cheeks heat up in embarrassment from the exposure as he slips it off her arms. He must’ve noticed so he tells her, “You’re perfect.” He dips his head down to my collarbone giving it another lick before going down and sucking a nipple which leaves her moaning and grabbing a fistful of the sheets under her. Junhyung takes his time as his other hand works on her breast. His mouth leaves a popping sound before he’s onto the other breast. Licking and sucking with much fervor, preparing her for what was coming next. His boxers was already stained with precum when he hooks his fingers on the waist band of her panties. She looks down at him and they maintain eye contact as Junhyung slides them off. With that out of the way he asks her, “How do you want to do this?” Her mind couldn’t put thoughts into words because she didn’t expect for him to ask that. “I... um... I’ve never... Just go for it.” She barely manages to say and they end up both laughing a little. Despite her mind being clouded with nothing but Junhyung, she still somehow knows they have to be responsible so she musters enough courage to ask him, “Do you have a condom?” He lets out a breathy “Yeah” before he’s fumbling for it in his jeans pocket. “So you saw this coming?” She asks as he removes the last piece of clothing he has on and climbs back up on the bed on his knees between her legs, foil packet in his hand. “No. Honestly, no. Not until coffee.” He laughs, eyes forming crescents. “Dujun snuck it in my wallet when we were having drinks saying I would thank him later for it,” He chuckled breaking open the condom. She take this as a sign for her to sit up and say, “Let me.” She takes it from his hands and Junhyung felt the slight tremors her hands were having. She was visibly nervous despite wanting to lead some of the orchestrations. To this, Junhyung cups her face to lift her chin and she looks up at him. He was worried. “Hey,” he says softly, “Calm down. It’s just me.” She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath before saying, “I know. It’s just... I haven’t done this before and I’m worried I’m not giving you... returning everything you’re giving me.” He leans down, kissing her forehead. “Don’t worry about me. You don’t have to push yourself to do things you aren’t ready for. If you want to so bad, then there’s always a next time. But for now, I’m going to take care of you.” She nods closing her eyes shortly to take in everything he just said and how much he meant it.

Junhyung sighs as he throws his head back while she rolls down the condom on him. Then, they’re back to kissing. She’s laying back down on the bed as Junhyung’s hand keeps wandering from her thigh to her side and it’s all too much to take in. Her mind barely registers Junhyung lowering himself to her wet entrance. Her hand grips his shoulder. He looks at her and he takes a second to see if she was going to stop him. But all he sees is the woman he loves, lips swollen from all the kissing, cheeks tainted a hint of pink, and eyes half lid. “I’ll be gentle,” he says tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear before pushing himself in. The grip on his shoulder tightens, nails slightly digging into the skin but not enough to draw blood, mouth open, and eyebrows furrowed. It was a sight to behold and Junhyung was taking it all in, eyes never faltering from her face, heart swelling knowing he’s the reason to it. He’s in all the way but he doesn’t move understanding that it was her first time and she might be in pain. She’s already breathing heavy from the feeling of being filled. She shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath to compose herself from the mixture of pain and pleasure at hand. When she opens her eyes, Junhyung’s focused on her. She gives him a short kiss then nods for him to start moving which he does, slowly at first until he builds up to a steady pace. The air is filled with a mixture of moans and groans and a couple uh, uh, uh’s. Their names would escape each other’s mouth from time to time. Junhyung was close but he wanted her to come first. He drops on his elbows that were on either sides of her head, burying his face into the crook of her neck as his thrusts picks up its pace. “Oh my god,” she says between heavy breaths, “right there.” To this, he makes deeper, more languid thrusts until she’s arching her back and hugging him tight. Her breath quickens and she lets out a long moan as she comes. Junhyung comes right after, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding against her neck. He leaves kisses on her cheek leading to her mouth where he leaves another long open-mouthed kiss that leaves them both breathless as they pull away. Then there’s a warm feeling in Junhyung’s chest and he’s going to say it. He leans his forehead on hers, closes his eyes and says, “I love you.” It was a good thing he had his eyes closed because she doesn’t say it back. She didn’t know what to do because no matter how much she wanted to say it back, it wasn’t that easy for her. Life’s just that complicated for her even after they just had sex on her bed. So she settles for pulling him in for another kiss. And Junhyung decides that much was enough.

He pulls away first and she sighs at the empty feeling. He goes into the bathroom to get rid of the used condom and look at himself in the mirror. He was hurt that she didn’t say it back but he knows he just has to take whatever she was willing to offer. It’s a lot better than nothing. Again, just having her here like that was enough. It’s more than enough.

When he gets back in the bedroom, she’s still unclothed under the blanket so he slips right in beside her. Junhyung pulls her into him so he has a hand behind her back and another on her waist. She nuzzles closer to his neck and they fall asleep like that.


End file.
